The Curry of Friendship and Passion?
by LucyShipper1948
Summary: At Lucy's house there's a kind of curry for everything... But there isn't a curry of Friendship or Passion... But when Lucy meets ten special people at school one day... Is this the chance for these two curry's to be created? Or will they remain non-existent? (T for Content)
1. The Curry of Beginnings

**Lucy point of view**

I was currently sitting on a bench at school playing Project Diva on my PSP it was a Fan Made version with a bunch of songs in English...

"We slip away just like the meaning of a tear drop~" Hatsune sang. "Here I am I'm trying to stop~"

The People inside of my games are probably my only friends... It's mostly because I'm so very different when it comes to other kids...

"Like a time machine whisks you to and fro~" she sang. "I'm shook here by a hopeless love~"

Today was the beginning of my second week of school and so far every kid hates me because of how different I am and because of the fact that I eat curry almost every day which they think is dog food mixed with orange vomit...

"I'll over flow with tears and never know the meaning~ of a romance or the feeling~" she sang.

My Mom dressed me up in a black hoodie, blue jeans, black and white sneakers, and my vocaloid necklace was around my neck... I wish she'd let me have my black hat though...

"Time Machine please take me far away from here~" she sang. "So I can never love or hold you my dear~"

I smiled when the scene of Hatsune putting the finishing touch on the model Tokyo tower appeared...

"Good job..." I praised a fictional character.

Just as the song ended a hand came into my peripheral vision and turned off my PSP...

"That was rude..." I stated.

I looked up to see the teacher standing there she didn't look that happy...

"It's even ruder not to show up to class even though the bell obviously rung..." she said.

I put my PSP in my hoodies pocket just in time too because she grabbed my arms started quite literally dragging me to class...

"Your a bad, bad little girl" she scolded me.

"Whatever..." I didn't care.

The second she got me to class she let go of my arm and I went to my seat and immediately sat down...

"Well now that the curry eater is here class can finally begin..." she said.

With that class started and personally I ignored class mostly because I really didn't care...

"I know that look in your eyes curry eater" she said. "And I suggest you pay attention"

After that I was pretty much forced to pay attention because whenever the teacher noticed me not paying attention she got my attention by calling my name...

* * *

><p>Eventually the bell rung...<p>

"Well it's lunch time so your all free to go until the bell rings again..." she said.

All my classmates stayed silent and went over to their bags to get their lunches and that's what I did too...

"I wonder what kind of curry Mom made for me today..." I thought.

Once I had the small red container that without a doubt held curry inside of it along with a small milk carton I made my way outside... But instead of being like most kids and going to go be with other kids... I went back to the bench...

"Okay behind door number one..." I thought.

I opened the container seeing-...

"Vegetable curry..." I thought. "Well... This will be nice... "

I began to eat my vegetable curry with a plastic spoon just sitting there in silence...

"Spicy as always..." I thought. "But Mom has really out done herself... This is the best vegetable curry I've ever had..."

My Mom ran a somewhat popular curry restaurant in town and because of this I get to eat curry a lot and I have to admit... My Mom's curry is the spiciest in town also the best...

"Yup... It's delicious..." I thought.

The next thing I knew I heard...

"Hello"

I looked up from my curry to see a girl with wavy brown hair standing there...

"Hi" I said bluntly.

She noticed my curry...

"What's that?" She asked.

"Curry..." I answered.

She sat down next to me on the bench but like I do with almost everything I don't care...

"What's curry?" she asked.

"Best food in the world..." I answered.

"Oh..." she said.

We sat there in silence for a few seconds...

"Can I have some?" she asked.

I mentally smirked when she said that because I loved watching customers reactions to my moms curry... Especially when it's the first time they've tried it... And I've never seen her or anyone that looks like her in my moms restaurant

"Sure..." I answered.

I scooped some of my curry into the plastic spoon and handed it to her...

"Here..." I said.

She took it from me...

"köszönöm" she said.

I had no idea what she had just said to me but naturally I didn't care...

"Whatever..." I said bluntly.

She put it in her mouth and was silent for a few seconds but after a few seconds her face turned red...

"Heh, heh, heh..." I mentally laughed.

She took the plastic spoon out of her mouth and it took all the self control of a person working in a bubble wrap factory for me to not laugh or smile at her red face...

"Excuse me but do you have any water?" she asked.

I held out my milk carton to her...

"Use this instead... It helps more... " I told her.

She took it from me and drank for about a second before handing it back to me...

"köszönöm" she said.

"Whatever..." I said back to her.

"You really like that word don't you?" she asked.

"Yup..." I answered.

I took the plastic spoon from her and went back to my curry...

"My name is Hungary... What's your name?" she introduced herself.

"Names Lucy..." I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you" she said.

"Ditto..." I said back bluntly.

I ate my curry for a few seconds before she spoke up...

"Hey do you wanna go meet my friends?" she asked.

"Why are you asking?" I asked.

"Because you seem really interesting and I have to admit that curry was pretty tasty..." she answered.

I stayed silent for a few seconds before putting my spoon in my curry and leaving it there...

"Alright... Let's go..." I said.

She smiled and grabbed my free hand before pulling me to a group of girls...

And it was safe enough to say that I was actually chuckling a bit at their reactions to my Mom's curry...

I also had ten new friends...

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**_AUTHORS NOTE: The ten new friends are Hungary, Belgium, Taiwan, Vietnam, Liechtenstein, Wy, Belarus, Ukraine, Monaco, and Seychelles... Just in case you were wondering..._**

**_Until next tine!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**


	2. The Curry of Fresh Air

**Lucy point of view**

Today I was in the park because Hungary had practically dragged me here after school along with the others...

"Let's go play!" said Belgium cheerfully.

All of my friends ran off to go play but I stayed put...

"Playing like that isn't fun..." I thought.

I walked over to a bench and sat down before taking out my PSP...

"Now playing like this is fun..." I thought.

I turned it on and I immediately went to the Diva Rooms...

"Now... Who should I visit?" I thought.

After a while of thinking I put selected Kaito...

"I'll visit Kaito because I haven't been giving him the attention he deserves..." I thought.

After about a minute of playing with Kaito I heard...

"Hey..."

I looked up from Kaito to see Wy standing in front of me...

"That isn't how you play" she told me.

I knew what she meant but nonetheless I decided to mess with her a bit...

"No I think I'm playing the game correctly" I messed with her.

"That's not what I meant" she said.

"Oh? Then what did you mean?" I asked.

She crossed her arms...

"That isn't how you play at a park..." she answered.

"And how would you play at a park?" I asked.

She reached over and turned off my PSP...

"First off turn that off..." she said.

"That was a bit rude don't you think?" I asked.

"Just put it away..." she told me.

I did as told and put my PSP away in my hoodie pocket...

"Done..." I stated bluntly.

"Good..." she stated.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bench...

"Now come on" she said.

She pulled me to the swings but personally I wasn't really interested in them... I'd much rather play in the Diva Rooms rather than on the swings...

"Sit down..." she commanded.

After I didn't move she pushed me and forced me to sit down before she sat down on the swing next to me...

"This is boring..." I thought.

Wy began to swing on the swings but after she noticed that I wasn't swinging...

"Hey! Swing!" she commanded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm trying to teach you how to have fun" she told me. "Now swing!"

I sighed before beginning to swing half heartedly mostly because I didn't really care and this was boring...

"This is fun, right?" she asked.

"Want me to be honest?" I asked.

"Yes" she answered.

"Then no I'm not... This is boring..." I told her.

She seemed to choke on air after I had told her that...

"But how are you not having fun?" she asked. "The swings are the best part of the park!"

"That's your opinion not mine..." I told her.

"Alright then..." she said. "What is your favourite part of the park?"

I took out my PSP...

"Nothing... My PSP is my favourite..." I answered.

As I was about to turn it on she suddenly took it away from me...

"That isn't very nice..." I told her.

"Nope..." she said ignoring me.

She got up and put it where she was sitting before she got behind me...

"I'm going to show you how to have fun on the swings" she told me.

"Good luck with that..." I said bluntly.

"Close your eyes" commanded Wy.

I didn't know why but I obeyed and closed my eyes...

"Are they closed?" she asked.

"Yes..." I answered.

"Good" she said.

She started pushing me on the swings...

"There... Now doesn't it feel like your flying?" she asked.

I waited for me to start swinging high into the air...

"No..." I answered.

I jumped from the swing...

"Now this does" I said.

"LUCY!" she called in worry.

Before I hit the ground I was caught by someone...

"Bad"

I opened my eyes to see my intimidating cousin Sweden right there...

"Hi Sweden..." I greeted.

He stayed silent and Wy ran up to us...

"Are you ok, Lucy? And who's that?" she asked.

"I'm fine and this my cousin Sweden" I answered. "By the way what are you doing here Sweden? I thought you and the others were in college..."

"Visit..." he said.

He put me on his shoulders...

"Home" he said bluntly.

He started walking away but luckily Wy threw my PSP to me that way I didn't lose it...

"Bye Lucy!" she called. "See you at school tomorrow!"

"Bye!" I called back.

Once we were out of the park Sweden asked...

"Who was that?" he asked.

I only said the words I thought I'd never EVER say because I'm so different when it comes to other kids...

"She's a good friend..."

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**_AUTHORS NOTE: in case anyone is wondering about Lucy's family... America and Canada are her brothers, The Nordics are her cousins, and Germany and Prussia are just two boys that were adopted into the family... But America and Canada are the only ones who aren't in college..._**

**_Until next time!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**


	3. The Curry of Music

**Lucy point of view**

Today I was in my room playing Project Diva on my play station... It was the weekend so I didn't care about school...

"One more time~ One more time~ Today I'm going to roll just one more time~" sang Miku.

My brothers were helping out in the restaurant downstairs so I didn't have to worry about helping Mom out today...

"So she says~ So she says~ Spinning her words around their double meaning~" sang Miku.

Did I mention that Sweden banned me from going on swings after he brought me back home? Because he did... Not that I care anyways...

"Are you ready yet~? Yeah I'm ready set~" sang Miku. "You must be so sick and tired of waiting for me~"

Just as the final notes were approaching I heard a knock on my door... But I was in the zone so I didn't answer it right away...

"I think I'll hold my breath for now~" she sang.

With that the song ended and my head turned towards the door...

"Come in..." I said.

My door opened and Ukraine along with Belarus came into my room...

"Hello!" greeted Ukraine.

"What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Ukraine wanted to visit but she dragged me along" explained Belarus.

"Ah" I said in understanding.

Miku's perfect rank cheer came from the T.V getting their attention...

"What was that?" asked Ukraine.

I only pointed at the T.V and they looked at it...

"What in the world are you watching?" asked Belarus.

"Not watching... Playing..." I explained.

"Huh?" asked Ukraine.

"I'm playing a rhythm game called project diva... It's really fun in my opinion..." I explained.

Ukraine made an O shape with her mouth before they both sat down near me...

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Play a song..." commanded Belarus.

I only shrugged and went to the song select menu scrolling through the songs...

"What do you guys want me to play?" I asked them.

After a while of scrolling Ukraine suddenly spoke up and pointed at the screen...

"Oh! Oh! Play that one!" she said happily.

I scrolled to the song she pointed at... It was Heat Haze Days...

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah! It looks like a nice song!" she said happily.

Heat Haze Days? Nice? Not in a million years... But nonetheless I selected the song and started playing...

"Nice tune..." stated Belarus.

I just allowed myself to go into the zone as I hit the right buttons...

"Oh! Look-!" started Ukraine.

The stage light dropped onto Miku as it always did and like always she wakes up at her desk completely unharmed...

"Out?" she finished in confusion...

"Was it a dream?" asked Belarus.

Miku started to sing...

"August 15th at tweleve thirty noon~ I don't see a cloud above~ What a pretty day~" she sang.

"It's nighttime you idiot..." stated Belarus.

The scene suddenly to changed to Miku walking down the street with ice cream...

"So sick of this summer heat I can't beat away the haze the rays are giving way~" she sang. "And spending all my time having conversations sitting next to you~"

"She does know she's alone, right?" asked Ukraine.

Miku came across the black cat that almost always led to her death in this song...

"Hey but I don't really like the summer time~ And as you were petting your cat you said such a daring thing right from under your breath~" she sang.

The cat ran across the street prompting Miku's second death...

"Ah~ And as your cat had ran away~ You tried to chase it in the end jumping right out in front of a traffic light that bore the shade of red~ Bright red~" she sang.

On cue the truck came at her...

"Get out of the way!" commanded Belarus.

"Look out!" warned Ukraine.

The truck seemingly ran her over when in reality she was fine...

"Crashing in and breaking you to bits~ That truck heard a scream a little bit too late~" she sang.

"But she's fine..." said Ukraine.

Miku ran over to the crashed truck planning to call 911 or 119...

"Blood dripping everywhere and choking your smell of hair~" she sang.

"This song is stupid... The lyrics don't match up with the video at all..." said Belarus...

"I breathe in a gulp of air and just can't take it~!" she sang. "Are these lies the heat is mocking me~"

She tripped over a bottle just as the telephone pole started to fall and the last few lyrics of this verse started to play...

"Get up!" they both chorused.

Miku suddenly was back in her house...

"What?" they both asked.

Oh... I had a feeling that this was going to be good...

* * *

><p>As the song ended I looked to the two of them expecting to see shocked faces but I just saw confused faces...<p>

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"This song doesn't make any sense..." said Belarus. "How is it always a dream?"

"Time Loop..." I stated bluntly.

"Oh..." they said in understanding.

My door suddenly opened...

"Lucy mom needs your help in the kitchen" said Canada.

"Lunch rush?" I asked looking at him.

"Uh huh..." he said.

I sighed before putting down the controller and walking over to him...

"Feel free to play my game while I'm gone" I said over my shoulder.

With that I followed my older brother downstairs to help my mom with the restaurants lunch rush...

* * *

><p>I came back upstairs thirty minutes later when the lunch rush was over...<p>

"Back to project diva..." I thought.

I stepped into my room only to see-...

"It's all yours Belarus!"

"Ugh! How do they expect me to hit circle that many times in such a short time?!"

It was Ukraine and Belarus with my controller dividing the controls between each other and judging by their reactions...

They were playing Hatsune Miku no Gekishou on extreme mode...

But it looked like they were doing-...

"We failed..." stated Ukraine.

"Again?!" exclaimed Belarus...

Scratch that... They were doing horrible...

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**_AUTHORS NOTE: *notices flames in the distance and grabs sword* kolkolkolkolkolkol..._**

**_Until next time!_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**


	4. The Curry of Notices

**Hello everybody**

**I regret to inform you that this story will be on Hiatus for three reasons**

**One: I'm moving soon and I don't know if I'll have or be able to connect to internet for a while**

**Two: I have so many ideas running around in this mind of mine some would say too many**

**Three: Damn writers block... Why can't you be like normal blocks and just let me pass by you quickly!?**

**Anyways those are the reasons and I really hope you all understand**

**And hopefully something or other will be posted soon**

**But I wouldn't get my hopes up because all the free WI-FI networks where I live suck...**

**But anyways**

**If anything I'll try to update Vocaloid Shots every few weeks or so**

**But after I have my internet back I'll update it every week and a half or something**

**Anyways**

**I can see the angry mob of my fans approaching now****  
><strong>

**So I'm off to Russia's house and maybe I'll drop by England's house too for some of his *cough* rocks *cough* scones!**

***runs from angry mob of my fans***

**Hasta la Pasta!**


End file.
